Number Eight
by GummiPacks
Summary: What would you do if one day you were turned into nothingness? How would you react to not having nothing inside of you? What if you were only being used as a back-up plan..? Just what then..? Rated M for strong language and violence. RoxasxOCxAxel.
1. Recruitment 1

A young girl sat down onto her bed wearing a weary expression. She let out a huge sigh and laying back onto the bed, she closed her soft velvet eyes. In the background, a sweet, soft melody could be heard on her TV that was placed only a few paces away from this girl's bed.

"Oh, Roxas, Axel.." She muttered out bringing her hands up to her face, placing the back of them over her glasses. "I wish you two were real.." The frown she once worn suddenly turned into a smile. She shot up quickly, turned her hair quickly, and then scammering across her bed, she stared at the poster that hung above her pillow.

On said poster, was a tall man with spiky firey red hair that shot backwards, and sharp ear eyes giving a slight seductive look towards any who possess this poster. He had two purple tear look-a-like tattos under each eye. The other person on this poster was a young boy who was standing next to the fire-head. He had spiky, dirty blond hair and innocent looking blue yes to match his innocent face. They both wore a black, tight cloak that showed his pecks and skinny figure... well, the fire-head's mostly! The young boy had a more baggy version of this cloak. He wore black gloves, black pants, and black boots as well. Black for the win?

She just continued to stare at this poster lovingly as she twisted and turned her messy mid-back light brown hair over her left shoulder. A gentle smile spread across as she spoke to the poster, "If you two were real," She looked down, "I'd make sure you both would feel like you had a heart, as well."

"Is that a promise?" Her eyes widen as she heard a familiar voice echo threw the small, cluttered room. The young girl turned her whole body excited at the voice only to be disappointed with who she was expecting to be there.

She frowned slightly, "I could of swore I heard Axel's voice.." she mutter as she scooted off her bed. As she walked to the door, she rubbed the back of her head complaining to herself, "Mann~ I shouldn't stay up this late anymore playing Kingdom Hearts anymoree~.." Reffering to the clock that she walked by that said '4:43 AM'.

"I agree too. It's bad for your health." His smooth voice echoed threw her room once more. She turned around to see the one, the only,

"Axel!" She squealed, sparkling as well. The young male just smirked as her leaning against the wall, arms crossed acrossed his chest. This was.. like a dream come true for this young girl. She couldn't believe she was meeting one of the guys of her dreams; that he was actually standing infront of her.

"In the flesh." He pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk towards her, his Charams coming to his hands. Stopping right infront her, in a blaze of fire in his hands, he showed his Charams to her, "See these?" She nodded enthusicaticlly, "These will be the last thing you see before you become a nobody."

Her eyes widen, "A what-" and before she complete what she wanted to say, a large scream followed by blood splattering all over the place. Her room was dyed red. Axel's face.. was covered by some of this young girl's blood as well.

He snapped his figured together, a few weak little black bug -like creatures appeared. It looked seemingly innocent and adorable with it's beading yellow eyes... That is, until you saw these creature harvest onto this girl, digging into her chest looking for something important to them.

To make matters worse, this young girl was still alive and screaming and squirming around wanting them to get off.. and for Axel to save this young girl from her demise.. Tear cascading down her face as she struggled around.

Axel towarded above this face, his face cool and collected. Unemotionless, so to say. He didn't care. He must of been caring out some type of order. This last image of his face burned into her mind, soul.. and now lost heart.

"I hope you join us, Miss Nami." He spoke in a rutheless tone, turning his back towards the young girl as she suffered threw her last moments crying out for help weakly.

A/N: Short, I know. And I apologize about that as well. The next will be longer, I promise! But for now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "No. 8"! Reviews would be lovely.. this was my first time writing something like this, so I'd love to know if I did an alright job! Thank you very much! 'Till next time!~


	2. Recruitment 2

_Everything.. feels so dull.. So.. lifeless.. What.. is this.. I can't.. feel a single thing..? But.. why am I so numb..? Why is everything so dark..? Just.. were am I..?_

Sirens could be heard from all around. Police at the surrounding this neighborhood, an ambulance taking a young girls body into the back of the truck with such pained, desperate expression across her face. A crowd of young girls were screaming, crying out as they reached for the young girl that layed to lifelessly on the bed. They were being held back by a couple of Policemen. Besides this group, there was a family of three.. An older man and woman, and a young boy who looked about 14 years old. They were crying their hearts out.

This scene would be the scene of where those girls were informed that their best friend has passed on. This is the scene were this family would lose their only daughter/sister. A sad scene that would only be fit for a dramaitc horror film. Just what were they to do since they all lost something precious? _Just.. how was something precious anyways..?_

At the side of the house, there sat a young girl who look very similar to the girl on the stretcher.. the only exceptions would be her eyes. They were a shade of dull amber. She sat there lifelessly looking to her hands. It seemed as if the young girl didn't comprehend anything anymore. She knew who she was, yet, not what she has became. Was she a ghost..? Or something worse..? Only one person could answer this.. But.. this one person wasn't around just when she needed them most.

The young girl got up from where she was sitting, leaning against the wall, heaving herself up she inhaled deeply.. then exhaled mumbling out, "Why am I here and there at the same time..?" Then pushing herself off the wall, she covered herself in the hood from that red, baggie hoodie she was wearing and began to stumble out into the harsh light that was barely peeking threw the clouded sky.

She watched everyone's mournful face from the corner of her eyes as they continued to scream out to her name.. to the girl who was passing by so invisibly by them. "Nami! Namiiii!" The young girl just gritted her teeth at the name and continued passed them., trying to surpress the urge to reveal herself those besides her.

The little boy's eyes widen as he looked up to see her pass by. He uttered out the words "Big sis.." surprised.. then shook his head no, deciding that wasn't his sister.. just someone... no, _something_ who very looked very similar to the now passed on girl. Just how could someone so lifeless looking be his big sister? His sister was full of life and happy-go-lucky. This young girl.. looked like she was experiencing the tradegy of her life.. And how right he was..

The young girl started down a street, her hands in her pockets, her face to the ground. "Do you get it now," She stopped looking to a tall, dark figure who was leaning against the tree in the shade, "Maxin?" She turned her head away from the firey haired man. The man to whom she was looking for. It was _his_ fault she ended up like this.. So.. she should be angry with him, right? Well, wrong. Maxin couldn't feel a single thing. Everything was numb. No anger. No happiness. No forgiveness. And most certainly, no love in her "heart"..

"Just what did you do to me," She turned her head up to him, "Axel." He grinned darkly at her at the sound of her dryly calling his name out.

"Just achieving what the Suprieor wants. I'm sure since you've seen into our future, you know exactly what we want." Maxin should be angry at Axel.. but no emotions would come to her. She was completely blank. She had memories of these emotions.. but she just didn't know how to use these memories to make it seem like she still retained such emotions.

"Xemnas wants more nobodies such as yourself roaming around? Shouldn't you be fine with having either Xion or Roxas around considering what they could do for you. Why bring more of you all until the world?" _Just exactly what are they planning for us?_

"Who are they?" Axel moved off of his tree and walked besides her. _If I could feel right now, I'd be feeling disguist and/or fear. I don't want him by me at all.._ "I've never heard of them before. And besides, the Supreior is looking for the Keyblade's choosen one. We're recruiting members for that very purpose.." Maxin casted her gaze down and looked to the ground as uncomfortably as someone without a heart could. So, he hasn't meet either of them yet..? "Plus, he feels nervous for some reason. He wants a _back-up plan_ just incase something happens to us." Axel just shrugged. Maxin had nothing to say to any of that..

They rested in silence until Axel grabbed her arm forcefully with one hand and opening another with a dark portal. "Let's go." And so he dragged the young brunette off to the next years worth of torture as nothingness.. or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Number Eight.-<strong>

There in a white room sat Maxin and Axel alone on a plain white bed. Maxin, devoided of any emotions.. and Axel.. let's just say if he had a heart, he'd be severely pissed off right now.. Though, the expression on his face wrote the same thing at the same time.

"Maxin, let's try this again." He sighed, annoyance dripping from every ounce of his voice. "Laugh like you were truly happy." She nodded, fully understanding what to do. Laughter from the _heart_! Easily done.

She opened her mouth, making Axel's nonexistance hopes go up, "Ha. Ha. HA. HAHAHA.. hahahaaaaHAHAHA." only for them to come crashing down. Teaching a newly born nobody how to use their memories for their emotions was harder than Axel ever expected.. Everyone else seemed to be having an easy time with their recruits... But he on the other hand got stuck with the stubborn, forgetful nobody who couldn't do crap!

You know.. if you didn't know better, you'd think Axel's hair was actually on fire due to the amount of rage he was putting on display. Maxin stared at Axel deadpanned, unable to produce any sort of reaction for the poor fire head..

"You know," Axel started, letting out a heavy sigh, "Let's just stop here for today. There is no point in teaching you if you won't learn." Maxin simply nodded at him, having nothing really to say back to him.. Axel stared dryly at her before getting up, and _slightly_ stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. You could faintly here his steps across the hallway.. then supposedly his head banging into the wall while he let out a yell of "WHY ME, GOD DAMMIT!"

Maxin stared at the door, her face slowly turning into a face of amusement, letting out an evil snicker to herself. Maxin lied to Axel. Purposely pissed the poor guy off just because she could. She had every right to go off and do this, though. He's the one that changed her into something she didn't want to become.. his dark face.. was the last thing she saw before she passed on.

Thing was, she wasn't sure if Axel knew she was a prankster, a person who'd tease you and even hold grudges! Actually, no.. It was pretty clear the boy did not background check on her before he picked her to succeed as the 8th in this Organization. Hohohoo~ how Maxin is going to enjoy these next couple weeks of just plain out messin' with poor, poor Axel's mind while he "Babysat" her.

A wicked chuckle escaped her mouth as she fell back onto her bed, "You'll pay, Axel!" mumbling out, a smirk plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of a sadist we have here, don't we? & The chapter is short as well. ;.; Forgive me? Blahh. I hope you enjoy this one as well!


End file.
